FMA: Ko
by Lukala
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. this is a mix between the manga and the original anime show. Emi grew up with Al, Ed and Winry. What happens when everything they thought about Emi was all a lie, would they still care for her or would they turn thier backs?
1. Chapter 1

"It's time to wake up, your time to once again walk among the living and the immortals and to fulfill what you were created to do… Ko."

The woman raised her hands to the heavens, the transmutation circle that was drawn on the floor before her glowed. In the middle laid a cylinder with red water in it. Inside you can vaguely tell that there was something very small in it. Electricity started to form inside the cylinder, surrounding the object zapping it a couple of times.

"Master… the sacrifice is ready."

Whoever had spoken suddenly gave a menacing smirk.

"Thank you, please, bring him forth."

The person retrieved the 'sacrifice'.

"Where am I? What's going on?" said a scared man

"You don't need to know but seeing that you won't be alive much longer…." said the woman

"What do you mean? I was told that I was going to be set free if I cooperated."

"Oh my, it seems that you have been missed informed, you see you will be set free… after I sacrifice you of course."

"Wha-"

"You see in order to breed life into this magnificent specimen I need a sacrifice or in other words a trade. Your life ending for hers to begin… an equivalent exchange… don't you think?"

The man wasn't given a chance to escape or plea for his life just scream in agony as his body began to deteriorate. The light was blinding, illuminating the whole place.

Everything had gone dark. The man's screams had died off.

"Master?"

There was a soft glow and a faint sound of a heart beating that came from the cylinder. The one who had raised her hands to the heavens sacrificing the man got close to it and gently picked it up.

"Tell the others… Ko has awaken."

*10 years later….

"Winry!… wait for me!" (Edward Elric, Age: 10)

"Not a chance Edward! You wanted a race… well now you got one. There is no way I'm letting you win!" (Winry Rockbell, Age: 10)

…

"Winry and Edward sure are into this race huh Emi?" (Alphonse Elric, Age: 9)

"Your brother shouldn't make bets if he can't win Alphonse." (Emi Applegate, Age: 10)

"Ha ha you're right… come on Den." said Al

The four children were playing, Edward had lost.

"I win! I win!" cried Winry

"Aw man…" said Edward

"Pay up Edward!"

Edward had bet that if he lost the race he would make a doll for Emi.

Sigh… "Alright… Al go get the ingredients."

"Sure brother."

Alphonse went to his house and got the ingredients, Edward drew a transmutation circle. Emi and Winry were playing with Den (Winry's dog) when Al showed up. He laid the ingredients in the middle of the circle, they both placed their hands on the circle starting their little transmutation. Emi and Winry saw how the ingredients molded with each other forming the doll, finally it was complete. Edward picked it up and handed it to Emi. She took it and looked at him, Edward started to blush.

"I hope you like it…"

She smiled at him and quickly but very gently gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you."

"EMI!"

They all looked to where the sound came from.

"It's time to come home!"

"Ok mom! I have to go… bye."

Winry, Edward and Alphonse all waved good bye to her.

"Well we got to head home too, see you later Winry." said Al

"Bye."

They all headed home.

Emi: pretty little thing, she has orange hair that reached her chin. Light blue eyes and fair skin, she is your average little tomboy yet still plays with dolls… at least that's what Ed, Al, and Winry think.

Strange that the sky started to cloud, the storm came fast with dark menacing clouds and raging thunder. Edward and Alphonse stared at the sky from their house window.

"What are you boys doing? Careful don't stand too close to the window now."

"We won't." said Al and Edward

"It's time to go to bed. You'll see Emi and Winry again tomorrow if the sky clears up."

Sigh… "Ok."

They both climbed into bed and turned off the lights. They drifted off to sleep… sort of.

"Hey Ed?"

"Hn?"

"You think Emi and Winry are ok?"

"What do you mean 'if they are ok'?"

"Well it is rather scary out there."

"Come on Al, they are probably asleep as well. Besides Emi is one tough cookie, Winry may be a little less tough but she has Den. They'll be fine."

"Ok… thanks."

"Hn"

Meanwhile, at Emi's house…

"I don't get it why you have to go." said Emi on the brink of tears

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry but it's our job, they need more doctors at the front. We have to go, besides Winry's parents are going too so we won't be alone." said Emi's mom

"Winry's mommy and daddy are going too?" asked Emi

"Yeah, we talked today and decided to go. Think of it as a vacation for mommy and daddy." said Emi's mom

"Can Winry, Edward and Al come over? I don't mind staying here by myself and I can make myself something to eat-"

"I'm afraid you won't be staying here, you will be living with Winry and her grandma while we are away." said Emi's mom

"But the house… What's going to happen to it?"

"Nothing will happen to it, I will leave the key with Winry's grandmother so she could clean it every once in a while." said Emi's dad

"ok"

"Now go and get some sleep… tomorrow we leave and I have to take you over to the Rockbell's very early." said Emi's dad

"ok"

Emi's mom tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

*Next morning…

Dawn was barely approaching, it was still raining.

"Bye Emi, I love you. Take care of yourself and don't give granny Pinako any trouble."

"I won't." said Emi crying

"Don't worry we will come back… we promise." said Emi's mom

"You will?" said Emi

They both nodded.

Winry's parents were also saying their good byes. Emi's mom and dad gave her one last hug as they entered the wagon. Winry's parents soon joined them. The wagon started to move, they all waved as they departed. Emi not wanting her parents to leave ran after them.

"Mommy, Daddy! Please don't leave me!"

Her parents didn't say anything to the driver to stop. Her mother had a sad expression on her face. She took off her necklace, her husband and she both intertwined their hands as they held the necklace. She threw it at Emi, she caught it making her stop to see what it was.

"Don't forget us Emi!" said her mother crying

"Mommy I won't... I promise I won;t forget you, ever!"

Both her mother and father waved at her as they disappeared, Emi looked down at the necklace. It was her mother's locket that she always wore. She opened it and saw the pictures of her mother and father on either side. She closed it and held it to her chest.

"I promise... I'll never forget."

*Later that day…

"Hey Winry." said Alphonse

"Oh hey Al, Edward."

"Good thing it sort of stopped raining or our mom would have never let us come over, hey we should go see Emi." said Edward

"Here I am."

Edward and Al turned to see her coming from down the stairs.

"Hey Emi, what are you doing here?" asked Edward

Emi stood quiet.

"Emi will be staying with us for the next couple of months while her parents are away." said granny Pinako as she entered the room

"Yeah." said Winry

"Where your parents go?" asked Al

Emi again didn't say anything.

"They went to the front to help heal the injured soldiers along with Winry's parents." said Pinako sort of sad

"Oh… you ok Emi?" asked Edward

Emi was still sad. She looked up at Edward and smiled at him. But he saw that she forced it, she was sad and he knew it.

The rest of the day they stayed inside and played board games or with Den, Edward mainly played with Emi as Al played with Winry and Den.

"Emi… if it makes you feel any better. Would you like me to make you another doll?"

Emi shook her head.

"No Edward, thank you. I rather have you here with me than making me another doll."

"Sure."

Couple of months had passed and Emi was back to her old cheerful self (that's what she made other people think), her and Edward were more attached than before. Winry and Al were too.

"Hey Winry what do you say we head over to the river?"

"Emi it's dangerous down there, especially after it rained so much."

"Come on, it'll be fun I promise."

"Ok, let me bring Den along."

The two headed to the river which was flowing with running water.

"I don't like this Emi. The water is too high up and coming down fast."

"Don't worry. Look you stay here while I pick up that flower at the edge. I've wanted to pluck it since yesterday."

"I don't thi-"

"Come on Winry, what's the worst that could happen?"

Just as Emi was about to reach for the flower, the ground beneath her was being weakened by the running water. Emi couldn't keep her balance and fell into the running water along with some dirt.

"EMI!"

"WINRY! I…. can't…"

Al and Edward were passing by when they heard Winry scream, they both headed towards the river. They saw Winry running down stream.

"Winry what's wrong?" asked Edward

"It's Emi! She fell into the water."

Edward and Alphonse both looked towards the river. Edward saw Emi's arms thrashing at the water as she struggled to keep herself from drowning. His heart sunk as he saw her in the running water.

"AL!"

"Way ahead of you brother."

They both dashed off running towards Emi. They could hear her cough and gasping for air.

"Emi hold on we're coming!" cried Ed

"Brother what are we going to do?"

"Let's get ahead of her and built a ledge strong enough to support me so when she's coming by I could reach out for her."

"But won't you fall in?"

"Don't worry we will transmute a rope."

"Right."

They both started to run faster, when they saw that the distance they had between them would give them enough time they stopped and started to work. Ed had gotten the rope and securely tied it to his waist while Al made sure the ledge was strong enough.

"Ready Al?"

"Ready."

They saw Emi getting close to them. Edward started to step into the ledge. Al was safely off the ledge holding on to the rope.

"I see her!" said Ed

As she was coming closer Ed got down on his knees and out stretched his hand when all of a sudden she disappeared.

"Brother!"

"I know! Damn it!"

Edward dove into the river, Al barely got the chance to get a good grip on the rope but he held on tight. Edward dove in and looked for Emi. Back with Al he felt like his brother and Emi were taking an eternity to emerge, he was about to real Edward in when he burst out of the water with Emi.

"BROTHER!"

Al pulled them in. Once he got on shore Al helped him. Edward had set Emi down when Al noticed that she wasn't coughing like his brother was or breathing at all.

"Brother!"

Ed looked over and saw Emi's still body. She was getting pale and cold.

"No…"

He quickly went to her. He didn't know what to do.

"ED, AL!"

They both looked over and saw Winry with Ed and Al's mom along with Pinako. They all went over to Ed and Al.

"Edward sweetie let me look at her." said Ed's mom

Ed looked at her with teary eyes and nodded as he moved to let his mother look at Emi.

"You know what to do right Trisha?" asked Pinako

"Yes."

"I would do it but I'm not as young as I used to be."

Ed saw how his mother gently placed Emi's head straight up, she closed Emi's nose and opened her mouth. His mother took a deep breath and as she covered Emi's mouth with hers and exhaled into her mouth making her chest rise, her mother then placed her hands on Emi's chest giving her chest compressions. After a few more chest compressions and two more mouth to mouth Emi was back coughing and wheezing.

"EMI!" cried Ed, Al and Winry

Trisha and Pinako looked over Emi, she was breathing but noticed that she was cold and her breathing was weak. Trisha got her in her arms and followed Pinako back to her house.

"Come on sweeties, let's make sure Emi gets well and Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"You were very brave, go to the house and get yourself dry clothes. You can come over and check Emi once you're done."

"Yes mom."

Trisha and Pinako along with Winry went back to their house as Ed and Al went to theirs.

"Hey brother… you think she's alright?"

Ed slammed his fist on the wall.

"Damn it… I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what to do Al. If it wasn't for Winry calling my mom…."

"Stop it brother, if it wasn't for you Emi would be dead. It was all because of you that she is alive. Now come on don't you want to be there when she wakes up?"

Ed looked at his brother and nodded, he knew that he was right. But he still felt useless. He who knew alchemy still couldn't do a damn thing on helping her. He had a long way to go.

"Master? Father would like to know the ware about of Ko."

"…. I have some troubling news." said the woman

"What is it master?" said the person a little alerted

"It seems that Ko… was on the brink of death Envy." said the woman

"What?"

Envy is a man, skinny with dark green hair. He wore a muscle shirt that showed his abs and a skort, he didn't wear shoes just some leggings that showed his heels and toes. On his left thigh was an ouroborus sign marking him as a homunculus, his purple cat like eyes showed anger at hearing the news.

"How can this be? She can't die-"

"In case you've forgotten Envy, Ko CAN die since she has not eaten any of the philosopher stones. She is incomplete therefore still human."

"Then give her the philosopher stones already! I'll give them to her just tell me where she is-"

"It's not that simple, we need to wait until she is in the right age. Just as we have done countless times, we need to go through the ritual. Without it she will go insane."

"But she is at risk-"

"Envy."

"Yes Master… I understand."

"That's a good boy, now run along and let Father know. It won't be long now."

Ed and Al had gone to Winry's house.

"How is she?" said Ed, he had a little bouquet of flowers with him.

"She hasn't woken up yet, your mom and granny have given her a bath and changed her clothes to calm down the fever she got. The doctor said it's nothing serious, she is in her room." said Winry on the brink of tears

"It's ok Winry she'll be fine." said Al placing his hand on her shoulder

After 40 agonizing minutes Ed's mom came downstairs.

"Mom is she ok?" asked both Edward and Al

"She'll be fine, her fever has gone down. She has regained consciousness and wants to see you."

They all went up the stairs. Ed was the first to enter. He was shocked at what he saw. Emi was laying on the bed. She looked awfully pale. Her blue eyes were lighter than usual, she look weak and fragile. Pinako left the room as Al and Winry entered.

"Emi?" asked Ed

She slightly turned her head and gave him a weak smile. He went to her and grabbed her hand. She was cold.

"I brought these for you." he said holding the flowers up

She gently took them.

"Thank you." she replied, her voice raspy and weak

"Hey Emi, how you feeling?" asked Al

Emi cleared up her throat a bit.

"I've been better." she responded

Winry had begun to cry.

"Winry." Al went to her trying to comfort her

Emi saw and gently tried to get herself to sit up. Ed saw her struggle and quickly helped her.

"Don't move too much." said Ed

She smiled up at him letting him know that she was alright

"Winry?"

Winry looked up to see Emi stare at her with sad sorrowful eyes, Winry wiped the tears from her eyes and approached Emi.

"I'm sorry." said Emi

"Why are you sorry?" asked Winry

"You told me it was too dangerous but I didn't listen… I've made you cry because of it."

"I'm just glad you're ok Emi."

"Yeah, you really had us worried. If it wasn't for Ed and our mom…." Al didn't continue

"Yeah… if it wasn't for our mom… I don't know what would have happened." said Ed

"I thank you… all of you for helping me out."

Trisha and Pinako had entered the room.

"How are you feeling Emi?" asked Trisha

"Fine thank you and for saving me."

"No problem I'm just glad you're all better now."

"Winry, Al would you help me get a pan of warm water and towels?" asked Pinako

"Yeah"

"Sure" said both Winry and Al

The three of them left leaving Ed, Emi and Ed's mom in the room.

"I better go help." said Ed's mom

Ed and Emi were now left alone.

"Ed?"

"Hn?"

"How did your mom save me?"

"She calls it cpr… she basically applied pressure on your chest and breathe air into your mouth."

"Do you want to… show me how?" she said blushingly

She really liked Ed, but she didn't know if he felt the same for her. He leaned towards her placing his lips against hers, he didn't really showed her cpr just gave her a small kiss on the lips. About a few seconds later he broke the kiss, missing the feeling of her soft lips against his.

"Sorry." said Ed blushing

"Don't be… I like it. You were gentle." she smiled, "It wasn't like that was it?" she asked

"Nope, I felt weird showing you… so I decided to show you the closest thing to it."

"… I like it."

Ed smiled at her blushingly when Al, Winry and Pinako along with Ed's mom came in into the room.

"Ok Ed, Al I think we have had enough adventures for today. We should leave now, Emi needs her rest."

"Ok." said both Ed and Al rather disappointed

"Don't worry you can come see her again tomorrow, with your mothers permission of course." said Pinako

They both looked at their mom with sad puppy dog eyes. Their mother just smiled at them and nodded her head.

"Goodnight Emi hope you get better." said Al

"Thanks." said Emi

Al and his mom were saying their goodbyes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Ed

"Guess so."

"Good night"

"Night."

He was leaving when he stopped. He quickly turned back to her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. As he left she grabbed her cheek and smiled.

_Does he really like me too?_

Emi had recuperated from her near death experience, she and Winry were at school when they noticed the boys (Ed and Al) sleeping on their desks. Winry and Emi had agreed to sit in front of them so the teacher wouldn't scowl them for sleeping in class again, but it seems that not even alchemist in training could get away with everything.

"EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC!"

They both immediately woke up to find their teacher towering over them with a mad look on her face.

"You have been falling asleep in my class for the past week now, care to explain why?"

Ed and Al both looked at each other, they didn't want to let the teacher know of their late night reading on alchemy.

"Uuu-"

"It's my fault Ms. Sodoku… I have been keeping Ed and Al up."

"Emi?"

"Ever since my parents left… I've felt alone and…" Emi was trying hard not to cry

It was a lie, she wasn't the one keeping them up late but the thought of her parents gone made her sad.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sodoku."

"Oh Emi, it's alright. Just don't keep the brothers up so late, they too need their rest."

"ok"

The teacher went back to teaching.

"Thanks Emi." whispered Al

"Yeah thanks." whispered Ed

Emi turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. They could only see her eyes.

"No problem." she said plainly

Ed saw the hurt in her eyes, she might have lied but the part about missing her parents was true. He felt bad that her parents were gone, he was thinking on how to make her happy when the thought of a perfect gift came to mind. Her birthday was just a few days away. All he needed to do was get his allowance and go buy the gift.

*Five days later… Emi's birthday.

It was after school now, Emi, Winry, Al and Ed usually walked together but…

"I can't find her." said Winry

"I didn't see her at lunch either." said Al

"Hmmm I wonder where she went. It's very odd for her to disappear when it's her birthday." questioned Ed

Emi had cut class. She often did it whenever she felt the need to be by herself ever since her parents left. It was her birthday but the fact that her parents were absent for the first time during her birthday sucked. She wanted to see them, she didn't know why but she had a feeling that today wasn't going to be all about celebration and fun games. Maybe it was because her parents weren't there.

'Why did they have to go?' she asked herself tearing up, 'They shouldn't have…'

'_You're not still sad about your parents sudden departure are you… 'Emi'.'_

'Quiet… I'm in no mood to talk to you.'

'_AH! Come on I could sense your sadness, your longing for your parents return, pathetic!'_

'How can you be so cruel?'

'…_Your friends are probably looking for you… what would happen if something special were to be waiting for you and yet you are not there?'_

'You really think so?'

'_Have I ever been wrong?'_

'… no, you haven't.'

'_That's a good child, now run along. And I don't want to hear or sense your sadness until this day is over got it?'_

'Yes.'

Emi got her belongings and went home.

"Has she returned?" asked Pinako

"No grandma."

"I wonder what's keeping her brother."

"I don't know Al."

Ed was getting more worried. The sky was turning red signaling that dusk was approaching. Ed, Al and their mom were at Winry's place waiting for Emi to show up so they could celebrate her birthday. Ed wanted Emi to open up the present he got her. He had gone with his mom to the town to get her gift while Al was with Winry picking their gift for her. He knew her favorite color was blue all he needed to do was buy her the perfect blue gift, which he did thanks to his mom.

Emi was heading home looking forward to what she was to expect once she arrived.

"Mom, Dad I'm coming!"

Al who was looking from the window saw the tiny figure off in the distance.

"She's coming!"

"Ok kids get in your places. Remember we all stay quiet until she gets inside. Once she is inside we all jump out and yell out surprise." said Pinako

They all ran to their places.

Emi could see the house. The sun was giving its last rays of light pointing her to the direction of the house. She reached the porch, she look at the white door taking a deep breath waiting for something. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Pinako

The door was slowly opened. The house was in complete darkness.

A military officer came in, he was a bit surprised when everyone yelled 'surprise'.

"They are not here…." said Emi sad

'_Dumb human… Go to Winry's house you dope!'_

"I'm looking for Pinako Rockbell." said the military officer

"Yes?" said Pinako

"I have news regarding your son and his wife, I was also told that you were looking after Applegate's daughter… this too regards about them."

Everyone had gathered around the military officer.

"What is going on?" asked Pinako

"I'm deeply sorry to inform you that your son along with his wife and the Applegate couple are dead."

"Wha-?" said both Pinako and Winry

During this they had not noticed Emi standing behind the military officer when he had announced her parent's death; she had just arrived when she heard the military officer.

"What?"

They all turned to look at Emi, tears running down her cheeks, the military knew it was her birthday. He hated announcing her parent's death at a time like this.

"Emi…" said Edward

She didn't know what to do, her parents couldn't be dead.

'No… they promised… they can't be.'

'_Kid?'_

Emi turned and ran off into the darkness, she needed to…

'They can't be… they promised!'

'_Kid?… hey stop!'_

'No stay away, you told me that something was going to be waiting for me… you made it sound as if they were going to be there. You gave me hope… how could you?'

_'…'_

Emi had run off into the darkness, Edward had tried to go after her but was stopped by his mom.

"She needs time on her own."

Winry had started to cry once she had heard the news.

"How did this happen?" asked Pinako

"Even though both couples had been in the same field they both worked at different locations, we had told them to return home due to some intense battles approaching yet they refused. They were determined to stay and help out the wounded, friend or foe, they were killed during an air raid."

"I see." said Pinako sad

"I'm sorry to have come at a time like this."

The military officer left, leaving everyone shocked and mortified.

"Winry?" asked Al

She was still crying.

"I think we should look for Emi, she should not be out at a time like this… and certainly not by herself." said Pinako

"I think I know where she could be." said Ed

"I shall go wit-" tried to say his mom

"No mom… I shall go alone, it's enough what she is going through."

"I understand."

Edward was about to leave when his mom stopped him.

"Here… I hope this will help." his mom handing him her gift

"Master!"

"Yes? What is it Envy?" said the woman

"Ko!" said Envy

He had seen his masters sudden change in her features

"I know… she is… upset and a lot I'm afraid."

"What will happen to her?"

"Calm down Envy… it's not as if she is in danger." said a woman appearing from the shadows

"Lust… what a pleasant surprise." said the woman

"Master." Lust bows

Tsk, "What do you want old woman?" said Envy

"Ouch I'm hurt, it's not that I want something I'm just fascinated on how you are so concerned about Ko." said Lust

"Lust smart, she sees all." said a rather large but short shadow appearing behind her

"Gluttony…" said envy

"Has father sent you here?" asked the woman

"He just wants to know the status of his daughter… it's been about a century since we've seen her, ever since _he_ betrayed us. He wants to know how she is coping with this period of time." said Lust

"I'm afraid right now she is going through some hardship." said the woman

"Oh?" asked Lust

"She just found out of her adoptive parents death… and right on her birthday too." said the woman

"Not that I'm complaining but I think for Ko it is rather harsh due to her young age and her being vulnerable." said Envy

"How cute even though she loves someone else you haven't lost hope in her." said Lust

"QUIET OLD HAG!" snapped Envy

"Enough children…"

…..?

"She is running blindly through the darkness…"

'How could they leave me like this? They told me they were going to come back.'

'_Hey kiddo… come on don't be… it wasn't only your parents you know, your friend Winry's parents died too.'_

'I know but at least she has her grandmother… I have no one anymore. I love them… with all my heart. How would you like getting home to an empty house thinking that the two people that you've known all your life won't be there anymore to tell you that they love you? To ask you about your day and take you out for family vacations? Tell me please… what am I supposed to do without them.'

"Emi?"

Emi turned to see Edward sweaty and trying to catch his breath, she noticed he had a pretty blue box with a silver bow. She didn't smile… she couldn't.

"I'm sorry… no, I shouldn't be saying anything since I don't know the pain you're going through but I do want you to know that you are not alone."

?

"You have me, Winry, Al, my mom and Pinako who all care for you."

…

"Please come back."

He had approached her and gently reached for her hand and held it.

"Edward…"

"I know it's hard but we will help you get through it."

He hugged her, he didn't notice until he felt it but he had forgotten about the present.

"Oh this is for you…. Happy Birthday Emi."

She wiped her tears away and gently grabbed the box, she began to unwrap it. With the moons light she saw that it was blue, she carefully unfolded it from the box. It was a blue scarf.

"Edward…"

"I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful… thank you."

The soft fabric felt good against her skin, it soothed her and her aching heart. It gave her that warm feeling she felt when her parents were around. She had begun to cry again.

"Emi?"

She hugged him.

"I miss them Edward, I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I have you, Al and Winry but they were my… I… I don't know what to do. It hurts so much."

She grabbed her chest. Edward saw her and immediately hugged her.

"Emi."

She started to laugh.

"Emi?"

"This is a joke right? Yeah that has to be it my parents aren't dead you guys… that was really mean."

Emi kept talking to herself.

"Emi?" Ed was getting worried now

'_Stupid kid.'_

"Envy!"

"What is it Master?" asked Envy

"You are to go and seek out Ko, Lust… Gluttony go with him."

"Is anything the matter Master?" asked Lust

"Ko… she is…. The effect of her parent's death was too great, she is delusional."

"I knew it, not being here with us is affecting her too much!" cried Envy

"Her life as a human is only brief, we must wait."

They all turned to where the voice had come from but it remained in the shadows.

"Pride, I didn't expect you to come here as well." said the woman

Tsk, "What do you care? You-"

"Envy!"

Envy reluctantly backed down.

"Please continue Pride." said the woman

"Thank you Dante, as I was saying… her life with the humans are only brief. Just seven more years and she shall reunite with us, after that we won't be troubled about her human emotions, everything that she holds dear in her human life will be severed." said Pride

"Remember what happened when Greed betrayed us and left?" asked Lust

Envy grew angry at hearing his name.

"That bastard didn't care for her! If he actually loved her he shouldn't have left her or us, he hurt her!" cried Envy

"Exactly, even though she was already one of us she still acted like a human. Love… such a bothersome emotion if you ask me." said Lust

"It's not bothersome… not if you know how to use it well." said Envy

"Come on Envy, you've been in love with her since father created her. Tell me that it doesn't hurt you seeing her love Greed instead of you after all these lifetimes." said Lust

"Lust, but she loves us all as well." said Gluttony

"Yes Gluttony… she does. But she holds stronger feelings for _him._" said Lust

"In either case, that's why father kept her out of danger for a century." said Pride

"I think that not seeing Greed and seeing that he is not the same man she loved will sever all emotions. Making her the same as us." said Dante

"Father is wise about his decisions." said Envy

"So what do we do about Ko?" asked Lust

None of them knew where Ko was, except Dante, she was afraid that Envy will go looking for Ko. She knew that Envy wasn't going to like where Ko was at the moment, so she kept the location a secret. The reason why she knew where Ko was and about her emotions was because she was linked to her through her mind, Dante is Ko's mother after all.

"Nothing… she will see reason even though it will hurt her." said Dante

"Emi?"

"Please Ed. Tell me it was just a joke. You guys hired one of the villagers I'm not familiar with and told him to say that right?"

"Emi… we didn't, even if it were a joke you know that none of us would do such a thing to you or Winry. You saw her cry too and granny Pinako…"

'_Stupid child, stop lying to yourself. That boy is right! They would never do such a thing to you, face it child your parents are gone!… (smirk) No matter how hard it hurts you, your parents along with Winry's are gone.'_

"YOU LIE!"

She got up. Edward looked at her with pain and sorrow.

"It's no lie Emi… I'm sorry."

"No…"

She sank back down on her knees and cried. Edward got next to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

Emi stopped crying, she knew that Edward was right and so was he. Her parents along with Winry's were gone. She wanted to know what truly happened.

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"We should go back… I want to know what happened."

He nodded to her and they got up, they both started to walk back to the house. She didn't like it but she knew that she had to do it. She was going to find out what happened to her parents. Something seemed off when the officer said it. She didn't know how she knew. She was shocked when she heard the officer but something in his voice seemed off, something was being covered up and she was prepared to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Emi and Edward had started to walk back to the house. Emi had wrapped the scarf around her neck. She really liked the present but right now she couldn't express her happiness to him.

"I'm sorry." said Emi

"Why?"

"I know you must have been excited to see me react happily to your surprise party for me but instead I ran off."

"Well Emi what else could you have done after hearing that?"

"True… Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What did the military officer say exactly?"

"Umm he said that both the Rockbell's and Applegate's had died. They had been told to leave the hot zone due to the rebellion getting out of hand, but they refused. They decided to stay and aid anyone who was in need of medical attention and that they were killed during an air raid. They both were in the same village but in different locations-"

"So he didn't say anything else?"

"No… that's pretty much it. You can ask granny Pinako if you like."

"No, I believe you."

"Why do you ask?"

"…. It's nothing, just wanted to know."

They got to the house. Edward was walking up the porch stairs when he stopped. He looked behind him and saw Emi just standing there.

"What's wrong?"

"It's hard for me… to go in."

"Hey come on, you're amongst friends who all care for you and love you. We will always be there for you whenever you go through tough times."

She looked up at him.

"Thank you… it means a lot."

He smiled at her and motioned her to go in with him. They opened the door and went inside. Al and Winry were at the living room table, Winry had stopped crying… a little. Pinako and Trisha were in the living room as well.

"You ok Emi?" asked Trisha

"Yeah." she answered solemnly

"Winry?"

Winry looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." Emi said

"Why are you sorry?" Winry asked

"Instead of sticking with you through this I left you." She turned to Pinako, "Both of you."

"Now Emi you have every right to be upset, I knew that something bad was going to happen when I saw that _dog_ come in here. I just wished they would have picked another time, if they knew about you staying with us they surely would have known it is your birthday." said Pinako

"That's right, Emi I know it might not be the right time. But if you like, do you still feel like… celebrating?" asked Trisha

Emi looked around, the place was still decorated she felt bad saying no.

"Only if it's alright with Pinako and Winry. I know it might not be appropriate but, I feel like this is the best I can do for my parents. Continue living happily is what they would say."

"It's alright with me, and perhaps you're right. I don't think my son would be happy to learn that his mother is… never mind." Pinako stopped

"Happy Birthday Emi." said Winry hugging her

"Thanks."

"Yeah Happy Birthday." said Al

Trisha and Pinako gave her a birthday hug. They were going to cut the cake now. It was nicely decorated with white frosting and a variety of fruits on top, they all sang happy birthday to her. They had told her to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish Emi!" cried Ed

Emi slowly closed her eyes and started to make her wish.

'I wish that my parents as well as Winry's are happy… where ever they are.'

'_Good wish kid'_

'Quiet.'

She opened her eyes and blew out all 11 candles, they all applauded. They started to cut the cake. It was chocolate with chunks of strawberry in the middle. The frosting wasn't that sweet and neither was the cake, it felt weird in the pit of her stomach to eat something sweet when she was sad but she ate it either way. She didn't want the others to see her sadness.

"Why don't you open your presents while we eat Emi?" asked Trisha

Emi nodded.

"Now that I notice, that's a pretty scarf Emi." said Pinako

"Edward gave it to me."

Edward blushed as he heard her. The first present she opened was Al's and Winry's. They had gotten her a watch, the wrist band was black. The inside of the watch was a shiny dark blue color. The numbers were in roman numerals.

"Thanks you guys it's really pretty." Emi said putting on the watch

The next present was from Pinako, she opened it and it was a kit for automail. Correction, a beginner's kit for automail.

'_Ha ha ha that old lady sure knows how to please someone.'_

"Thank you granny, will you teach me automail if I can't on my own?"

"Emi it isn't for you to learn by yourself… well not to start off but yes I will teach you."

The last present was from Trisha. She opened the box and pulled out a nice blue black hooded sweater. It didn't have a zipper so she immediately liked it, she didn't know why but she hated zippers. Well on jackets mostly.

"Thank you Ms. Elric."

"I hope it fits you."

Emi put on the sweater, it fit her. A little big but other than that it was perfect. She was wearing the scarf, sweater and watch and held the automail kit.

"You look like an automail student ready to take on the world." said Pinako

"I am."

They all stared at her.

"I promise that I will do my best in learning what my parents knew, as well as automail."

"We both shall become the best automail mechanics right Emi?" said Winry excited

"Yeah."

Sigh…

"What is it Master? Is she still…"

"No Envy, she is alright."

"I don't think I can sit back and wait seven years."

"Envy… you're going to be busy with Father's plans, by the time you know it the seven years will be over and you'll be able to reunite with Ko."

"I just… can't you tell me where she is at so I can keep an eye on her?"

"No Envy."

"Fine! I'll go find her myself."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Envy."

"Pride…"

"You know Fathers punishment for those who disobey."

Tsk… Envy knew what would happen to those who disobeyed. He didn't have any other choice but to obey. He quickly turned towards the door and left leaving Dante and Pride.

"That kid will never let go of his love for Ko, you don't think it will pose a problem do you Pride?"

"I don't know. She always did love Greed more. I sort of feel… sorry for Envy, if that's even how I feel."

"Everyone has a sort of affection towards Ko… how bout you Pride?"

"Other than her being my youngest sister, I do feel a sort of bond. Like protection."

"What any older brother would do for a little sister."

*A couple of months have passed….

Emi had changed… according to Pinako and Trisha.

"She doesn't seem that livelier anymore, I'm worried about her Pinako."

"That child has no one else, Winry has me and the boys have you. I know it's hard but that kid… it looked like it wasn't just her parents that died that day."

"What do you mean?"

"When she was behind the officer I saw her as if she had been the one who was being killed, the color of her skin went pale. Those sparkly eyes went dull, her smile disappeared. When she came back she wasn't the same, she seemed more serious."

"Maybe it will be best if she spends a bit time with me and the boys, she's been with you for three months. I don't mind having her for three months."

"Switching households does seem like a good idea, I will ask her about it when they return home from school."

"How is she by the way? In school I mean."

"She is doing rather well. The teacher has no complaints about her. She is also concerned about her lack of happiness as you may put it."

"And her automail, how is that going?"

"Surprising well, she has caught up to Winry. They are both in the same level now, and to think someone who barely started to learn automail has caught up so quickly compared to someone who has lived and breathed it their whole life. That child is extraordinary, her parents must be proud of her."

Emi, Winry, Edward and Al had just gotten out of school.

"Hey Winry! Race ya!" cried Edward

"What's the wager?" asked Winry

"The loser has to carry the winner's books all the way home, for a week." said Edward

"Brother? Are you sure you want to bet that?" asked Al a little worried

"It's time I beat Winry once and for all!" cried Ed

"You're going to regret it." said Emi a little dull

"Come on Emi you shouldn't be so negative, root for me!" cried Ed

"Fine… kick his butt Winry."

Winry laughed.

"You're supposed to root for me." said Ed sad

"Who cares, ready Ed?" asked Winry

They both got ready, Alphonse got a few feet ahead of them. He had a white cloth with him. He raised it up and suddenly waved it making the two start running.

"They sure are fast huh Emi?"

"Eh… we all know the outcome of this race. Ed will be carrying Winry's books for a week, it's not like I didn't warn him."

"Ha ha ha your right, he's going to be complaining for that whole week."

"We should go and try to catch up to them to see who won."

"Ok"

Emi and Al soon took off. Emi noticed a change in the wind and suddenly stopped.

"What is it Emi?"

"…Its nothing lets go."

She didn't know why but she felt like things were going to change and they weren't good. They caught up with Winry and Edward, Winry had won… again.

"Told you she would win." said Emi to Al

"Yep you called it."

Edward was in the floor sweating and very upset. Al had gone to congratulate Winry. Emi approached him crouching down next to him.

"Hey… you alright?"

"Other than I lost again. I'm fine." said Ed

"I don't get it, why you always do these sorts of things."

"Isn't it obvious?"

…?

Sigh… "Never mind."

They all went to Winry's house to find Pinako and Trisha talking.

"Welcome home." said Pinako

"Hey grandma!" said Winry

"Hey mom!" cried both Ed and Al

Emi walked in quietly, she didn't say a word. Just sat her book bag on the chair and made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh Emi, Ed and Al's mom would like to talk to you." said Pinako

She stopped and slowly turned back to where everyone was at.

"Yes Ms. Elric?"

"Emi what do you say if I asked you to stay with me and the boys for about three months?"

"I would say 'what for?'"

"Well Pinako and I have been talking and decided that it would be best if you spend some time with us and some time with Winry, you know like switching. So you wouldn't get so bored in one place, not that I'm saying it's boring but so you wou-"

"I get it, and it would be fine."

Emi didn't want to be mean but she had a bad feeling, not that she was happy. She was, but she felt like another tragedy was about to hit. But she didn't want to dwell on it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, um you don't mind moving today do you?" asked Trisha

"No… it would be fine. Though what will happen to my studies?"

"Ah for automail."

"Just because you're moving out for a bit doesn't mean your studies will stop, I will be expecting you every day after school for the lectures." answered Pinako

"Understood."

Emi retreated to her room and gathered what little she had for the time being, her things were still in her house but she didn't feel like going right now.

'_Hey kid?'_

'What?'

'_You're going to be staying with that Ed kid, isn't that sweet. You'll be a lot closer to him than before, I mean the boy does all these things to catch your attention to make you to notice him and make you happy ever since-'_

'Stop.'

She pushed it all the way into the depths of her mind. She got all her things and headed down stairs where she got to see Ed hugging his mom lovingly. Her brow furrowed.

"Ready Emi?" asked Ed

"Yeah."

"Well we shall be leaving now." said Trisha

Ed, Al and their mom were leaving.

"Thank you granny Pinako, I hope I wasn't much of a bother during these three months." said Emi

"Nonsense, we just… don't like seeing you sad all the time Emi." said Pinako sincerely

"I'll miss you Emi."

"Winry, it's not like we are not going to see each other ever again."

"You're right, what was I thinking… it's just, I don't-"

Emi hugged her.

"I won't be going anywhere. I'll always be here for you."

She let go of Winry.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok."

They left leaving Pinako and Winry on their own. They made their way to the house.

*Two months later…

Ed, Al and Emi were playing.

"Hey I think we should head back and help out your mom." said Emi

"Yeah, these potatoes we got will surely make her happy." said Al

They all headed back to Ed and Al's house. On the way there Emi got a sharp pain in her chest.

"Ow."

Ed and Al stopped.

"What is it Emi?" asked Ed

"Nothing, I think I'm just a little tired that's all."

"We should hurry then." said Al

…

'_Kiddo?'_

'It's that feeling… like before but…'

'_Take it easy, just breathe. Maybe you are tired-'_

'You know I'm starting to think that you know beforehand what's going to happen and you are keeping it from me, so if you're not going to help I suggest you stay quiet. You've caused enough pain.'

Ed, Al and Emi reached their home. Ed and Al were the first to go in when they both yelled.

"MOM!"

Emi looked as they bend down to help their mom that lay on the floor.

"Noo…."

She quickly turned and left.

"EMI!" cried Al

"I'm going to call Pinako!" she cried back

She started to run faster.

'Why?'

'… _don't know kid.'_

'Why do the people I care about keep leaving me?'

She reached Winry's house and desperately knocked on the door.

"Emi? What's wrong?" said Pinako

"Ed and Al's mom! We found her on the floor!"

Trisha was laying down on her bed, Ed and Al right beside her. Pinako, Winry and the doctor were there.

"It seems that she has been dealing with it for quite some time now."

"Is there anything…?" asked Pinako

"I'm afraid no." said the doctor

Emi was there but she was on the corner farthest away, she was sitting down with her legs tugged against her body as she heard Ed and Al trying to talk to their mom. She then heard Trisha's low coarse voice. She could barely make out what she was saying… then nothing. She then heard Ed and Al calling for their mom, Winry crying, Pinako and the doctor remained silent. Emi covered her ears as she tried desperately not to cry.

'_Face it kid, you have to learn to let go. Don't get attached too much to these creatures, they only last so long.'_

'QUIET! I don't want to listen to you right now!' she said inside her head.

The next day was Trisha's funeral, people from the town attended. When the funeral was over only Pinako, Winry, Ed, Al, and Emi remained. Then just Ed, Al and Emi. It had started to rain.

"What are we going to do brother?" asked Al crying

"I don't know…" said Ed

"I'm hungry and cold." said Al

Emi was three tombstones away from them.

'I can't take this anymore.'

'_What are you going to do now kid?'_

'I don't know… but I sense great changes and darkness up ahead.'

'_We've been through it. We just have to face it in a different light.'_

'What are you talking about?'

'_You ever feel like you're alone but you're not?'_

'I don't follow.'

'_You will… in the future.'_

They returned home, Ed and Al went to their rooms, she decided to stay in the living room. It seemed really quiet without their laughter and their mother constant telling them to 'go to bed'.

It was midnight. She was still in the living room. She was dozing off when she felt someone lay beside her.

"Who-"

"It's me Emi." said an all too familiar voice

"Edward?"

"I can't sleep."

"What about Al?"

"He cried himself to sleep."

….

"Listen, we've come to a decision."

?

"We are going to find ourselves a teacher."

"But you two already have one at school."

"No I mean an alchemy teacher."

"What for?"

"… Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even granny Pinako or Winry?"

Emi didn't like the feeling she was getting on the pit of her stomach but she nodded.

"While we were reading dad's books we came upon a part on human transmutation."

"Human transmutation?"

"Yeah, Emi we can bring mom back."

"That's… you can't do that!"

"Yes we can, we just need the ingredients and well for us… more practice with alchemy. We could bring mom back to life."

"Edward, isn't it forbidden?"

"… How did you know?"

"… Whenever you guys were out and about I too read the books. I can't perform alchemy but I can understand it. Edward this is too risky, what if something goes wrong?"

"No it won't, that's why Al and I are going to look for a teacher. Please don't tell anyone Emi."

"… I won't tell anyone, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Thanks." he kissed her on the cheek and snuggled closely to her

It was raining. Edward, Al and Emi were at Winry's house. They were having diner, the rain had not stopped and it looked it wasn't going to stop at any time.

"I hope that the river doesn't overflow." said Pinako

Ed and Al looked at each other.

"Brother."

Ed and Al grabbed their coats as they left the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" screamed Pinako after them

"They are going to the river." said Emi

Once there Ed and Al set up their circle and transmuted a wall but it wasn't strong enough the wall collapsed.

"Stand aside." said a woman

"Lady you shouldn't be here." said a man

The man that was with her held his arm to hold back the man, the lady walked over to the said wall and clapped her hands placing them on the ground. Sparks flew as the wall was being transmuted.

"Who are you?" asked the same man

"I'm a house wife… *BLEEEEECHH!*"

Suddenly the lady started to cough up blood.

"Get me a doctor!" cried the man that was with her

The lady was taken to the nearest doctors' there all the men whom she helped were there.

"Thank you miss, we owe you."

"Yeah I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have come by." said the men

"Oh it's alright just another days' work."

"Excuse me pardon me." two little kids voices could be heard

"Excuse me old lady-"

"I'M NOT OLD!" the woman cried making everyone cringe

"Ok lady, we were wondering if you would teach us alchemy." said Al

"In other words, we want to be your apprentices." said Ed

"… no." said the lady

"What? Why not?" asked Ed

"I don't have time to be teaching a bunch of kids' alchemy." said the lady

Winry, Pinako and Emi had just arrived.

"Where are your parents anyway?" the lady asked

"They don't have any," said Pinako, "I've been looking after them."

The lady looked at them, their eyes so full of determination. She gave in,

"I'll give them a month to see if they're even worthy, if they are they will remain with me for a year. If not… they will be immediately returned to you."

"That's fine by me." said Pinako

"You do know that we won't be coming back right Pinako?" said Edward

"I figured you'd say that." she laughed

And so Ed and Al left with the lady aka Izumi Curtis and her husband to Dublith where they would go through trials and if passed will be trained by her. Winry, Emi and Pinako said their goodbyes as they saw them leave.

'_Well kiddo… a whole year without the pipsqueak. What are you going to do?'_

'The same thing they are….'

'… _and that would be?'_

'I'm going to train myself."


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed. Ed and Al had both passed their trial and were now being trained by Izumi.

*Back at Resembool…

"Well it seems like the boys have passed their trial." said Pinako

"Seems like it." answered Emi

Emi had read all the books in Ed and Al's father's office, she understood completely well the rules of alchemy, too bad she couldn't perform alchemy. She had read about human transmutation and it bothered her that there wasn't much to it besides being forbidden.

'Why is there little information about something forbidden?'

'_Don't know kiddo… maybe so they wouldn't perform it?'_

'That's stupid, if they don't want you to perform it shouldn't there be like a list of the outcome of it?'

'_Look kid I only know what you know.'_

'Some help you are.'

'_Hey I'm only here to keep you alive and sane.'_

'Whatever.'

Emi didn't like that there was little information on human transmutation.

"I wished Hohenheim was here." said Emi

"How come?" asked Winry

Emi and Winry were coming back from school.

"Well at least the boys would have him around."

"That's true… Emi?"

"Hn?"

"Do you ever think that maybe there is a way to bring back our parents?"

'Her too huh?'

"… sometimes… but we both know that can't be Winry. I mean how are we supposed to do it?" asked Emi

"I don't know… it's just that. I wished they were here."

"You're not the only one Winry."

"You miss your parents too?"

"Of course I do… which reminds me. I need to go check my parent's house."

"Ok… we are having stew, don't forget!" Winry said as she ran off

"ok." Emi said as she got inside

Once inside a shiver went down her spine.

"… mom… I'm home."

'_That's not healthy you know.'_

Emi started to check her empty house, everything seemed in order. She went up to her room and laid her book bag down. She went and lay on her bed. She looked at the ceiling as her mind started to wonder off.

'_How long are you going to keep this up?'_

…

'_You've been looking at the ceiling for two freaking hours! I'm hungry! Let's go to Winry's already.'_

Emi looked at her clock, indeed two hours had passed even though it felt like just a couple of minutes had passed. She got up and left her house, it was cold outside but she had Edwards scarf that he had given her for her birthday. She secured it around her neck and made her way to Winry's house.

"Hey there Emi." greeted Winry

"Hey."

"Found everything in check at your house?" asked Pinako

"Yes, thank you for asking."

Her parents, well her mom mainly, hated having the house untidy. They had stew and afterwards did their homework. Emi and Winry continued on their studies on automail.

*A whole year had passed.

Emi was at the cemetery.

"Hey mom hey dad. Happy Anniversary. I hope you guys are ok… I miss you guys." she started to cry a little

'_Oh would you quit it already. What's with you and you're constantly crying over dead people?'_

"Heartless monster."

'_Yeah yeah whatever.'_

"No I'm sick and tired of you constantly telling me what's healthy, what keeps me sane, don't sulk, don't cry. Listen I love my parents very much and you have no right limiting the time I want to mourn them and you know what? You're the one who isn't healthy for me, leave me alone. Let me just live my life the way I want to."

'… _You done?'_

"GO TO HELL!"

"Hey brother, you think that they would be happy to see us?"

"I don't know Al."

"Bet you Emi is going to be thrilled to see you, I know you will."

"Cut it out Al." Edward said blushingly

Emi was returning to Winry's house, Pinako was outside.

"Well what do you know." said Pinako

"What is it granny?" asked Winry as she came outside

Emi too was wondering.

"They're back."

As soon as she said it Winry and Emi both turned towards the direction of the road and as in on cue Ed and Al could be made out coming.

'_Well what do you know indeed, the pipsqueak is back.'_

Emi started to walk towards the direction of Ed and Al her feet told her to run so she did, Ed saw her coming and he too started to run. They stopped when they were just inches from each other, Emi launched herself at him. He hugged her really tight.

"You're back."

"Yeah."

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

They continued hugging. Emi was the first to break the hug.

"So how was your training?"

"Very intense, teacher wouldn't go easy on us. She kept beating me and Al up."

"Come on, we shall continue this later. Winry and Pinako are waiting."

They walked back to the house, the boys seemed awfully thoughtful.

"How was your training?" asked Winry

"It was tiring. Teacher pushed us hard to learn what she needed to teach us." answered Al

Emi noticed Ed quiet. He was sitting by himself by a window. She approached him.

"Still thinking about the taboo?"

He quickly looked up at her.

"How-"

"I've read your dads books remember."

He looked down.

"I don't think you should do it but if it's what you are determined to do… then who am I to stop you. Just please think this through before you do it, I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

She hugged him tight as if she was already losing him.

"Don't worry about me Emi, I'll never leave you."

That night Emi slept over with Ed and Al at their home, they were again reading their dads book. She could hear them going over small transmutations to prepare themselves. What she and the brothers didn't know was that it wasn't just the ingredients that they needed, but something more. And that thing would not only change their fate, but to those around them as well.

*1 year later…

It was a dark and rainy night. Ed and Al were at their house.

"Got all the ingredients Al?"

"Yes."

Emi was in the living room looking at the basement door, she was in the couch with her feet tucked in close to her body. She wanted to go downstairs and stop them but how can she stop them from bringing back what they loved the most, or maybe it wasn't for them but for her too. She didn't want to admit it but deep down inside she wanted them to succeed, she wanted to know if it was possible to bring back your loved ones. Her hair was on her face, she looked paler than usual. She wore the sweater Ed's mom had given her for her birthday.

'Why is this taking so long?'

'_Hey kid, I have a bad feeling about this'_

'Should I go stop them?'

'… _No, but the air… it's fowl. It's like… I've felt this before'_

'Where?'

'_I don't-_'

There was and illuminating light that came from the basement and engulfed the house, Emi closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a cry from the basement and the lights died down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!"

'_Well that can't be good.'_

"Ed!"

Emi ran to the door and tried to open it but couldn't.

"What's wrong with this door, I can't open it!"

She tried kicking it but again it was no use.

"ED! AL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she yelled

But nothing could be heard from the basement.

"I got to do something."

Suddenly she heard Ed yelling, she tried opening the door again.

"GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!"

Again another illuminating light engulfed the house, as Emi was about to touch the door knob it shocked her and made her chest hurt. She fell to the ground.

'_KID!'_

She wasn't unconscious. The shock had made her dizzy.

"What was that?"

'_What was what?'_

"I saw… a door"

The door to the basement suddenly opened, the light was gone the whole house was dark. She opened the door and saw smoke coming from the basement, it was dark but she could see a glowing light at the bottom. She had descended when she noticed the heavy smell of…

"Blood?"

As she finally got down she noticed this big suit of armor next to Ed.

"ED!"

She ran to him and noticed that he was surrounded by blood.

"Oh my god, ED!"

"Ee..miii."

"Al?"

She looked around but couldn't see him.

"Al where are you?" she called out

As she looked around one more time, she noticed glowing eyes in the center of the basement.

"What…"

As the smoke cleared she could make out a little bit of it, it was lying on its back. Whatever it was looked in pain, its agonizing attempt to breathe made Emi's stomach and chest hurt.

"Emi."

She looked around again looking for Al until she noticed the metal armor's eyes glowing. She looked at it.

"Al?"

"Emi… we got to help brother."

As she looked back at Ed she noticed that his left leg and right arm were missing.

"Oh god, he's going to bleed to death."

"Al where are the bandages?"

Al hesitated, she saw one of the others armor had a white cloth around his waist. She quickly got it and ripped it in two. She went back to Ed and wrapped his wounds.

"Al you're going to have to carry Ed to Pinakos, if he doesn't get his wounds closed he might die."

"Die?"

"Yes now come on lets go."

Emi got an umbrella and helped Al out of the house. They ran to Winry's house.

*Knock Knock*

"I wonder who that could be?" said Pinako as she went to the door

As she opened it she saw Emi with a suit of armor that held a bleeding Ed on its arms.

"Please help brother, his going to bleed to death." said the suit of armor that sounded awfully like Al

"Granny?"

As Pinako looked at Emi she saw she had changed, she looked paler and had black circles around her eyes like if she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Bring him in."

Al and Emi were outside the room as Winry and Pinako worked on Ed, they could hear him scream in pain.

"Al?"

Al looked at Emi.

"What happened in there? Why was that… thing so incomplete? And why was Ed… why is he missing his left leg and right arm?"

Emi began to cry. Al looked at her and noticed that her jeans and part of her hands were still stained with blood.

"Emi… I don't remember what happened. We did the circle and all I remember was darkness, then I opened my eyes to see brother bleeding."

The cries had stopped. Winry was passing by when she noticed Al on the floor. She curiously began to feel him around. Emi had left to go change.

"Winry."

"Eeeeep… oh Al, I thought you were…. Um asleep."

"How's brother?"

"His fine now, he just… needs a lot of rest."

Emi was downstairs looking outside the window.

'What was that feeling?'

'_I know, even I felt it.'_

'It felt so familiar, yet I know I've never felt anything like it before. It felt like, as if… it was calling me.'

"Emi?"

She looked up and saw Winry.

"Hey… how's Ed?"

"He's better now."

"That's good."

"… Emi? What happened in there?"

"I wish I knew Winry."

"You mean you didn't see?"

"No, I was in the living room. And when I tried to go to the basement, the door was locked so I couldn't go in."

"Winry?" Pinako called out

"Yes grandma?"

"Ed is awake."

"Come on Emi, let's go see him."

They went up, Al was outside.

"What's wrong Al, don't you want to see him?" asked Winry

Emi looked at Al and grabbed his hand.

"It's ok."

Emi and Winry went inside. Ed had a fever but was fighting it.

"Ed?" called Emi

He turned his head towards her voice, he held his hand out to her and she took it without hesitation.

"I'm here for you Ed."

"… I'm…sorry."

"That doesn't matter right now, please just don't leave me and Al alone." she began to cry

"I'm sorry Al. do you think he hates me?"

"No Ed, Al will never think such a thing." said Winry

Ed was going back to sleep he was very tired.

"I think we should let him rest." said Emi

"Yeah."

They both left the room.

"Emi you hungry?" asked Winry

"Not really." she said as she sat next to Al on the hallway

Winry left to the kitchen leaving Emi and Al alone.

"How is he?"

"He's fine Al, he's just… resting now."

"You should rest too Emi."

"No Al… I can't right now."

*A week later*

"Hmmm it says here that he is 30 something years old."

"It's the last house right sir?"

They went to the house only to find it deserted, the man entered the house and had an uneasy feeling. He followed were the feeling was coming from. He went down to the basement. What he saw there made him stand completely still, there was blood everywhere and the transmutation circle that was still visible told him that a taboo had been performed. He stormed out of the house and headed to the nearby house, when he arrived he knocked on the door of the white two story house. An old lady answered the door, as her eyes laid upon the uniformed figure her brow furrowed.

"What does the dog of the military want now? To inflict more suffering upon us?" she spat

Emi was in the dining room sitting on the floor her legs tugged close to her body looking at Ed sitting on his wheelchair with Al behind him. She turned her head slightly as she heard Pinako's voice sound angry.

"Please ma'am I would like to know what has happened to the house on the end of the row, and I'm looking for Hohenheim."

Ed and Al along of Emi sort of twitched at the hearing of the name.

"I'm sorry but he left his wife and children years ago."

"May I speak to the wife?"

"She has passed away."

"The children?"

"They are in to position to be talking to you right now."

"Please Mrs….?"

"It's Pinako Rockbell."

Winry had come downstairs to find the uniformed man and his companion a pretty blond girl, she looked uneasy.

"Go to Emi Winry."

"Emi… Emi Applegate?" asked the man

"I'm sorry I don't know your name." asked Pinako

"I'm sorry I'm Roy Mustang and this is Riza Hawkeye."

"Well Mr. Roy and Ms. Hawkeye, I have to ask you to leave."

"I know what happened in that house."

Pinako looked uneasy, Roy stepped more into the house, the living room came into view and he saw Ed and Al along with Emi and Winry. To him they looked like a bunch of outcasts, his eyes though set on Emi first. She looked pale, her eyes were abnormally lighter and the dark circles around her eyes were even darker. Then he looked at Ed and Al, he got infuriated, if what the old lady had said about their mother then he pretty much figured that they tried to bring her back. He went inside and picked up Ed by his collar, Pinako, Emi and Winry all looked in shock.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Ed stood silent he seemed dead inside.

"I will not report you… you seem pretty gifted. It would be a waste, so I will offer you a proposition. Get yourself together and I will help you get into the military where you can have unlimited access to our library where you might find what you're looking for."

"Please sir, let go of my brother." said Al, Mustang did so

Winry and Pinako had left to go get some refreshments for Riza and Roy even though they didn't really like them. Emi was glaring at Mustang as he let go of Ed.

"Emi Applegate." said Roy

She glared even more as she retreated from the room.

"Your parents were courageous people."

She stopped and turned to him.

"You have no right to talk about my parents."

He felt uneasy about her, she gave a menacing aura. Riza was sitting by the stairs outside the living room, Emi passed by her without acknowledging her. Winry was walking by with the drinks.

"Here's your drink miss."

"Thank you, you're really cute. What's your name?"

"Winry Rockbell."

Riza extended her hand but Winry didn't shake it, she just looked at her.

"Excuse me."

And Winry left to leave the drinks for Ed and Al… and that man.

"Why are you so mean?" Winry asked Riza

"Beg your pardon?"

"Why did you come here? Are you going to take away Ed and Al like you did my mom and dad?"

"Winry, not all of the military personal are mean. We just do our job."

"So is it your job to kill innocent people?"

"Yes, if there is no other way to survive, we must kill in order to survive. Just as your parents were saving people in order for the people to survive, we save ourselves."

"But that's different, my parents didn't kill. But you do."

Winry left, Roy came out and started to leave. Pinako showed them the way out.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Mrs. Rockbell."

"Hmph"

She was closing the door, when he saw Emi from the back of the room staring at him with hateful eyes. It also looked like as if a shadow covered her, Roy continued to leave.

"So what did the boys say?"

"He didn't say anything. His eyes though… were full of determination. We will see him again."

*Back at Winry's House*

"Ed?" asked Emi as she approached him

He was sitting on his wheelchair with Al behind him, with the same look in his eyes that she had seen before.

'It's the same look he had when he found his teacher…'

'_What do you think it means?'_

'He has set his mind… his goal…'

'_I see…'_

'He's going to leave me again… and this time there will be no turning back.'


End file.
